Concessions Stand Fan
by BleachMyLife
Summary: Randy Orton x Reader. The short story of how a simple concessions stand worker came to play a role in Randy's life.


Ever since Randy had first laid eyes on (Name), he had wanted her to be his. Something about the beautiful woman had captured his attention, and now that she had it, she couldn't let it go. They had met at one of the house shows; (Name) worked as a concession stand worker, one who had little interest in the WWE. Perhaps that was what made her so exciting?

Randy didn't know why he liked the (h/c) woman so much, but he did.

After the show, Randy and the rest of the present wrestlers had been walking around the arena, greeting fans and talking to the staff. When he had gone to buy a water from (Name), she had sighed as she examined his scantily clad form.

"To whom do I owe the honor?" The woman had asked sarcastically, her lips tugged into a smirk. Randy had returned her look, his tongue flicking over his lip.

"Randy Orton. Never heard of me?"

"You're one of the hotshots from tonights show, aren't you?" (Name) chuckled to herself. "Now, what do you want?"

"I'm not a hotshot, I am the hotshot." Randy scoffed, looking down at (Name) in amusement. It was hard to believe that she didn't know much about his work, but he supposed that the WWE couldn't attract everyone's attention. "Give me a water, please."

"Here you go. That'll be two dollars." (Name) grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler and placed it on the counter. Randy handed the small amount of money that he had held in his hand to the woman, watching as she ran the cash register. He wasn't going to receive any change, but yet, he still stood in line. Since no one waited behind of him, Randy decided he would try to talk to the woman a bit more.

"So you don't like us, huh?"

"You don't give up, do you?" (Name) laughed, her (e/c) orbs flashing in amusement. "I never said I didn't like you. From what I hear, the WWE is full of great guys; at least, a few great guys and one cocky Snake?" (Name) laughed, eyeing the design on Randy's shirt.

"Actually, I'm The Viper." He corrected smugly. "You're just filled with compliments, aren't you?" Randy scoffed, his smirk returning. "You must think you're cute, acting like that. I bet you're actually a huge fan, you just don't want to admit it."

"... Right. As if I'd ever be a fan of anything with someone as obnoxious and self-centered as you." (Name) gave a scoff of her own.

The two adults stared one another down, amusement present in both of their eyes. While neither wanted to admit it, they were actually having a great time with one another. It was great to have someone to pick at and have that kind of conversation with. In the few minutes that Randy and (Name) had known one another, they had created some sort of bond.

"Hey! Randy! We're all getting ready to leave!" Randy and (Name) both turned their attention to the side, seeing Seth call out to the former. Randy nodded and they both watched the young heel walk back to the group.

"Looks like I have to go." Randy clicked his tongue as he and (Name) returned their attention to one another. "I didn't even get your name, Quirky Girl."

"(Name) (Last Name)." (Name) stated in mock proudness. "Never heard of me?" Randy laughed as the woman used his own words from earlier against him. (Name) couldn't help but smile at the muscular man.

"Later." Randy laughed once more and waved at (Name). As he began to walk off, (Name)'s voice made him return.

"H-Hey, wait a second!"

"What? Want an autograph or something?" Randy smirked as (Name) reached under the concession stand and pulled a drawer out, grabbing one of the collectors cups that they sold. With a blush on her cheeks, (Name) sat the cup down on the counter along with a silver permanent marker.

"It's, uh... It's for my cousin. He's a... He's a fan." (Name) stared up at Randy, the look on her face showing him that she wasn't being truthful.

"Yeah, of course he is. Who should I make it out to?"

"(Cousin's Name). He'll, uh... He'll really appreciate that." (Name) tried to keep her lie going and Randy acted as though he believed her.

"Right. Okay." Randy signed the cup with a smirk before handing it back to the woman. When she saw what he had wrote, he cheeks turned an even darker shade of red.

(Name), work on your act. You'll never get anywhere like that. Below that, Randy had her given his autograph and phone number. While (Name) stared at the cup, flabbergasted, Randy gave her a wink and walked off.

Ever since that day, (Name) had been a big part of Randy's life. After he had finally gotten her to be his, Randy had never wanted to let her go. Once they had become more serious, (Name) had even agreed to travel around with him.

However, even now, (Name) still wasn't a huge WWE fan; at least, that was what she wanted Randy to believe. Then again, she never could fool him, no matter how hard she tried.


End file.
